Souls Intertwined
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is a blue vampyre but she is special she was trained by Queen Sgiach and she is Nyx's daughter reborn with her soulmates Jasper, Marcus and Paul. She has special gifts. Now Nyx tells Bella that the Tulsa House of Night are in trouble and that they will come seeking. How will things turn out when Neferet and Victoria team up? How will two different Vampire groups react to each


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **First: The House of Night fanfiction**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is a blue vampyre but she is special she was trained by Queen Sgiach and she is Nyx's daughter reborn with her soulmates Jasper, Marcus and Paul. She has special gifts. Now Nyx tells Bella that the Tulsa House of Night are in trouble and that they will come seeking. How will things turn out when Neferet and Victoria team up? How will two different Vampire groups react to each other?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Bella had been through a lot. She was not the person the Cullen's fought she was. It all began when she was young and Charlie and Renee adopted her. Renee moved to England for a few years and Bella had been marked as a vampyre. Renee got an explanation from Queen Sqiach who's warrior had marked Bella **.** Bella had passed out for a moment and came face to face with Nyx.

"Merry Meet Isabella", Nyx says

"Who are you?" Bella asks

"I am Nyx your real birth mother", Nyx says

"Your my mummy?" a young Bella asks

"Yes and Erebus is your father. You will always be cherished by me. You will have soulmates who love you with all their might. I will always be with you but on your 16th birthday all will be revealed from previous lives", Nyx says

"Thank you", Bella says

"Queen Sqiach will teach you everything. Then when you are 17 you will enter the human world and start finding your mates", Nyx says

"Thanks mother", Bella says

"Blessed be", Nyx says disappearing

Bella woke up and explained to Queen Sqiach what happened and she was surprised. But quickly agreed.

So Bella grow up in the care of Queen Sqiach where she gain a lot of gold and silver tattoos and could control all elements and she had other powers surface over the years and then her 18th birthday came and all memories and powers came rushing back to her and she completed the change all at once. She was unconscious for 4 days her mind catching up with everything. When she did she had more knowledge then Queen Sqiach as now. She had a lot of lives and not she knew everything. And that she was older then Queen Sqiach. And in her first life she was Nyx's daughter too.

She spent the next year getting control of her powers again before she left for Forks where Charlie was she covered her tattoos with glamour. She would tell nobody she was a vampyre.

She started dating Edward Cullen who she realised was a different type of vampire. When she met Jasper she knew he was one of her soulmates.

Jasper had taken her aside later and asked her did she feel the pull that he did. And she told him yes and realised his memories. He remembered everything about her and pulled her into his arms he was her warrior and she was his Queen. He knew he shared her heart with two others but he didn't care.

"I have missed you", Jasper says kissing her lightly

"I have missed you too", Bella says

They would always hang out with Alice and Edward were not paying attention. Both Bella and Jasper knew that Alice and Edward were cheating on them with each other. Bella had found it with her powers and told Jasper. They decided that they would make Alice and Edward believe they weren't caught for now.

Bella went to find her second soulmate and it was Marcus Volturi she was his Didyme. He was happy to see her again. He was happy she was back to him like she made that oath so long ago. Marcus saw the bonds and knew he would be sharing her but as long as she was alive he was happy. Marcus and the rest of the Volturi knew about the other race of vampyre's in the world and they had a treaty now with Bella and Marcus connected their treaty was stronger than ever.

She found her last soulmate two weeks before her 18th birthday. He was a shapeshifter named Paul he imprinted on her. She unlocked his memories and he had spun her around happy to be with her again. They had to explain to Sam what type of vampire Bella was but he was fine with it as Bella was an imprint and the daughter of a Goddess. Emily confirmed Bella's claim as she was a vampyre and had an affinity for earth magic. She also met Kim who was a vampyre and had an affinity for fire. Angela Webber was a freshly matured vampyre and had the affinity for water and lastly was Ben who's affinity was air. Bella had her own circle now.

Her 18th birthday came up and the paper cut happened. And Edward was immature and dumped her in the woods. She was furious and she made the mistake of telling Paul so close and he maimed her with scars and Jasper, Marcus and Paul had to rescue her soul from the otherworld. They were her warriors now and all of their souls were intertwined.

She lived in La Push now with Victoria after her. She was sitting at the table when she was drawn into a vision…

" _My daughter", Nyx says_

" _Merry Meet Mother", Bella says_

" _You will have company soon. So fledging's are on a mission to find you their leader fledging's are Zoey Redbird my High Priestess and her warrior James Stark, Stevie Rae High Priestess of the Red Fledging's and her consort Rephaim who used to be a raven mocker, Shaylin Ruede, Shaunee Cole, Damien Maslin and Aphrodite my prophetess as well as the High Priestess of the Tulsa School Thanatos. They need you to help with Neferet who has teamed up with Victoria. Be careful my daughter. Darkness is spreading", Nyx says_

Bella comes out of it worried she heard Neferet went rogue. Victoria now had the power to do anything.

Bella had to tell the Pack to be on red alert. They were important to her mother so she really wanted to meet the fledging High Priestesses even she hadn't managed that!...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
